Do You Remember Me?
by Bleach Fox
Summary: When Grimmjow woke up from a coma, he'd forgotten one of the most important people in his life, his husband, Ichigo. How will Ichigo cope with the news that Grimmjow doesn't remember him and how will he help him remember? Can he make Grimmjow remember him?
1. Chapter 1

Do You Remember Me?

- When Grimmjow woke up from a coma, he'd forgotten one of the most important people in his life, his husband, Ichigo. How will Ichigo cope with the news that Grimmjow doesn't remember him and how will he help him remember? Can he make Grimmjow remember him?

Disclaimer: I do not own any right to Bleach or any of the characters in the story.

Warnings: Yaoi (boy x boy), swearing, OOCness

A/N: Hi everyone, thanks for taking a look at my new story and I hope you enjoy it. There will be another version wrote up at some point, with some ideas from Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo so that will be out at some point too soon. So I hope you enjoy reading, here's the first chapter!

Chapter 1:

The first thing Grimmjow heard was a rhythmic beeping as he slowly woke up and frowned. Lifting his hand only for it to be stopped and opened his eyes slowly, frowning in confusion at his hand when noticing the tube. Turning his head towards the beeping, he discovered it was a heart rate monitor.

"Hospital?"

Grimmjow jumped when something moved to his right suddenly after he murmured the word, turning to see a young man looking at him in shock, probably in his late teens, maybe twenty. The first thing he noticed about him was the outrageous orange hair he sported, surely it was dyed, why would someone dye their hair like that?

"Grimmjow?" The man's baritone voice had Grimmjow frowning, he was obviously older than he looked. He shifted uncomfortably under Grimmjow's scrutinising gaze and tucked a lock of that bright hair behind his ear. Leaning forward, he caught Grimmjow's hand in his own, linking their fingers to give his hand a tight squeeze and a concerned expression fell on his face. "Hey, are you ok? You look kinda pale."

"Who are you?" The man flinched, his brown eyes widening in shock as he let go of his hand.

"W-what?"

"Do we know each other?" Grimmjow paused and cleared his throat, taking the drink from the orange head gratefully to down it before continuing. "You look sorta familiar, where do I know you from?" The man hesitated and looked away, biting his bottom lip and Grimmjow frowned again, he was upset. "What's your name?"

"Ichigo." The man he now knew as Ichigo turned to look at him again, his eyes filling with tears which he quickly brushed away when they escaped. "And I'm your husband, we're married."

Grimmjow looked at him blankly for a moment, processing the words and jerked in shock when he realised what he was saying, laughing nervously. "No, no we can't be. This has got to be a joke right?" Ichigo shook his head, looking down and Grimmjow could feel the panic rising, clenching the hospital sheets tightly. "I'm not gay."

Ichigo didn't respond, rather he seemed to shrink under the words and curled up in his chair, burying his head in his arms. After a few moments, Grimmjow realised what he said was harsh, after all, this guy seemed to be telling the truth. Clearing his throat, he reached out and touched Ichigo's arm.

"I don't know what you want me to say."

Ichigo slowly lifted his head and smiled sadly. "Say you know who I am."

Grimmjow shook his head, pulling away again. "I can't." He frowned as his hand was taken again, finally noticing the ring on his finger and saw that Ichigo was wearing the matching one, along with another ring. "Is that, my grandmother's ring?"

He nodded and smiled softly, seemingly lost in thought. "Yes." He whispered quietly, removing his hand from Grimmjow's to place both on his lap. They fell into an uncomfortable silence and after a while, Ichigo stood up and smiled, Grimmjow noting it didn't reach it eyes, it looked too forced. "I'll um, go get the doctor."

He watched as the man walked to the door and opened it. "Wait." He turned back and Grimmjow ran a hand through his hair, looking away. "I'm sorry I don't remember you."

"Not as sorry as me." He shook his head when Grimmjow looked at him in confusion. "I'll get the doctor, see you soon." With that he left and Grimmjow sighed heavily, sinking back into the bed with a groan.

"Damn, what the hell is going on?"

…

After finding the doctor, Ichigo made his way outside and ran a shaking hand through his hair. _How could he forget me? What happened? _Ichigo flinched, remembering the first words Grimmjow said to him after waking up, how they shattered his heart. He knew something was wrong, but he had just woken up so Ichigo had ignored it. But to be told Grimmjow couldn't remember him, much less, be horrified at the thought of being married to him, that was too much to bear.

Ichigo rubbed at his face, wiping away the tears that betrayed his emotions. Leaning against the wall to keep himself upright, Ichigo blew out a breath and closed his eyes. The thought of returning to that room was unbearable, the thought that Grimmjow didn't know him, that he didn't even remotely feel something towards him, was hurtful.

"Ichigo!" He looked up at the call of his name, seeing Nelliel running towards him and sighed, pushing away from the wall to go over to her. She took one look at him with those wide, grey eyes before pulling him into a crushing hug. "What happened? Is Grimmjow ok?"

Ichigo's eyes widened in realisation at what she must've thought to see him upset outside and pulled back, managing to smile reassuringly. "No, nothing like that. Grimmjow's fine, he just woke up and the doctor's checking him now."

"Oh." She pulled away to frown at him. "So why are you crying?"

He touched his face to find he was indeed crying and quickly wiped away the wet tracks, clearing his throat. "He, um, doesn't remember me."

Nel took a few moments to respond. "What?" She asked in disbelief, looking at him in shock. "Tell me you're joking."

Ichigo shook his head and looked down. "No." He replied softly, clutching his arm tightly. "He doesn't know who I am anymore."

"Did you tell him?" He flinched, remembering what Grimmjow had said and Nel sighed, pulling him into her arms again, deducing Grimmjow had obviously said something inconsiderate, just like him to do that. "I'll talk to him."

Ichigo chuckled and rubbed his nose, sighing heavily. "Thanks Nel, it means a lot."

"Yeah well, he's my brother and he better get his damn head straight." Grabbing Ichigo's arm, she towed him back upstairs, letting go when they reached Grimmjow's room and Ichigo hesitated. "Don't worry, you can stay out here if you want." He nodded and Nel sighed, giving him a reassuring smile before going inside.

Turning to look at Grimmjow, she sighed in relief to finally see him awake and walked over to his bedside as he watched her curiously. "Nel?" He asked when she sat down next to him and nodded, making him smile. "So I still remember you huh?"

"Idiot, you'd have a hard time forgetting me wouldn't you?" She smiled before sighing, her mouth thinning into a pursed line and Grimmjow groaned, that meant only one thing, Nel was pissed. "Do you really not remember Ichigo? Because if this is some elaborate joke, I swear to god…"

She left the sentence hanging and Grimmjow shivered at the thought of what she might do, shaking his head. "No, I have no idea who he is. He say's we're married, ridiculous right?" He laughed nervously, stopping at Nel's expression. "Right?"

She shook her head and sighed heavily, folding her hands under her chin to look at him seriously. "No, it's not ridiculous. You were in love with him, don't you feel anything for him?" Grimmjow shook his head, making her frown. "How can you forget him like that? God dammit Grimmjow!" She hit his arm roughly before standing up. "Do you have any idea of how much pain Ichigo's in right now?"

Grimmjow shrank under the furious glare, shaking his head. "No." he murmured, looking away guiltily. "But I don't feel anything for him, I'm sorry."

"It isn't me you should be apologising to." She went to the door, pausing before looking at him again. "Please, try and remember. If you don't, it will hurt Ichigo more than you could imagine." With that, she left, leaving Grimmjow in an even more confused state than ever as she made her way towards Ichigo, who had just finished speaking with Grimmjow's doctor. "So what's happening?"

Ichigo turned to look at her and shrugged. "They don't know, Grimmjow seems to be fine, responding normally to the tests. Everything seems good, just the fact that he can't remember me." He paused, rubbing at his face and yawned. "Damn, this is too much."

Nel rubbed his arm soothingly. "When was the last time you slept?" When he gave her an amused look, she amended her statement. "Properly, as in a bed."

Ichigo shrugged. "Dunno, I've been here every night since the incident haven't I? Here was me thinking when he woke up, things would've gone differently."

Nel shook her head at the guilty expression Ichigo now wore. "It wasn't your fault, no-one blames you."

He sighed and shrugged Nel's hand off. "I know, but I can't help but feel guilty. The doc said he might remember in a few hours, or days, or never. I've gotta wait and let Grimmjow get over the coma first, and take things from there."

She nodded, shoving him towards the elevator. "Go home and rest, I'll call you if anything changes, promise."

Ichigo nodded, making his way into the elevator and out of the building. Heading back to his and Grimmjow's house, Ichigo opened the door and frowned at the musty smell, quickly opening the windows. It was true what he'd said, he'd barely spent any time at home since Grimmjow was in his accident, luckily for him he worked from home as an artist so he didn't have to worry about work, although his projects were definitely suffering from neglect.

Glancing at his project room, Ichigo shook his head before making his way upstairs and falling onto the bed with a tired groan. "No work tonight, it can wait a few more days." Whispering the words to himself, Ichigo soon fell asleep, full of fitful dreams.

Waking up in the middle of the night, Ichigo automatically turned to Grimmjow to find comfort, freezing when he was he wasn't there and remembered what had happened. Curling up on Grimmjow's side of the bed, Ichigo buried his head in his pillow, faintly able to smell his hair gel and smiled softly. Rubbing his arms, Ichigo pulled the covers over himself and yawned, quickly falling asleep quickly in the comfort of Grimmjow's scent.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry for the late update everyone, it's been a busy few weeks and I've barely had any time to write.

So on a different note, I've recently gotten into 'Bleach Beat Collection' and been hooked on the song 'Zan' which is sung by Ichigo, Shiro and Zangetsu. Shiro's voice is addictive as hell, and Ichigo's, don't get me started! Why aren't there more with them both? And then there's Grimmjow's, if there was a duet with Ichigo and Grimmjow, I'd be hooked for life!

Anyway, enough of that and here's the second chapter, I hope to upload the third quicker so hopefully you won't be waiting too long!

Chapter 2:

_*One Week Later*_

After a week of being cooped up in the small hospital room, with his only chance to leave the room was to go to the bathroom, Grimmjow was glad to be finally leaving. Nel had come down to take him home and was currently helping into the car.

"I can get in myself you know."

She scoffed, cuffing the side of his head lightly and stuck her tongue out at the scowl she received. "Please, you can even go down the stairs without help. "

Grimmjow folded his arms and muttered something best left unheard by Nel, which thankfully it was as she left to get in the driver's seat. He sighed and glanced out the window with a frown. Ichigo had come down to see him a couple of times since he'd woken up, but he was still no closer to remembering anything than he had been when he did wake up.

His stomach churned again and he growled, why did he feel so guilty? It wasn't like he intentionally forgot, was it? Then there was the actual fact of what happened to him, why he was in the hospital in the first place. Nel was reluctant to tell him and all Grimmjow had pieced together so far was that he'd been shot in the head, the bullet thankfully missing his brain and just damaged his skull. So all in all, he was lucky to be alive.

"Nel?"

She glanced at him momentarily, the hesitant call of her name making her frown, it was unlike her brother to be careful with his words. "Yeah?"

"Why did someone shoot me? Who was it?" When Nel sighed and shook her head and his eyes narrowed in annoyance. "Why won't you tell me?"

"Because it's not my place, it's Ichigo's."

He huffed at that and fell silent. The last thing he wanted to do was ask Ichigo. God knows what it would do to the man if he had to relive that. For now, he would have to figure it out himself. Maybe if he remembered that, he could remember something about Ichigo. When they arrived back at their family home, Grimmjow was out of the car before Nel had even parked and walked inside.

"Grimmjow!" He stopped and sighed, glancing up to see his mother come rushing down the stairs, pulling him into a hug once she reached him. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine mum, stop fussing." Pulling out of her arms, Grimmjow smiled reassuringly. "Just glad to finally leave the hospital."

She frowned, running her hand through his short blue strands that had started growing back after the surgery. After Grimmjow found out they had shaved it all off, he almost had a heart attack. His hair was something he cherished, and for some reason he couldn't remember, he liked it long.

Scowling at the action, Grimmjow moved away and ran a hand through the strands. "Damn, I hate having short hair."

His mother chuckled at that. "I know, Ichigo conditioned that into you."

He raised an eyebrow at that, his hand falling slack at his side. "Ichigo?"

She eyed him warily for a moment before explaining. "Ichigo liked your hair long, so you rarely cut it. After a while it rubbed off on you and you didn't seem to mind." Sighing at the drawn expression he now wore, she shook her head. "Don't worry about it, I'm sure the memories will come back soon."

"Yeah…" Grimmjow rubbed his head and his frown deepened. "I'm going to rest for a bit, see you later." Heading upstairs, Grimmjow opened the door to his childhood room and stood staring at the bare room in confusion. Hearing someone come up the stairs, he turned to see it was Nel. "Where's my stuff?"

She looked at him in confusion for a moment before understanding. "It's, uh, at your house."

"So why didn't you take me there?" Grimmjow saw her hesitate and scowled, fixing her with a steely glare. "Nel?"

She looked away and sighed heavily, slowly meeting his eyes. "Because you lived with Ichigo. Your stuff is at your house, both of yours."

Grimmjow looked surprised at the answer. "I lived with him?"

"Well duh. You did marry him idiot, so naturally, you'd been together a while. You've been living together for at least four years now."

He turned and looked back at his old room. "Can you get my stuff?"

"What?" Nel's eyes widened in surprise and she looked at Grimmjow disbelievingly.

"I need you get my stuff for me. I can't get them myself, please." He turned to look at her pleadingly. "You think it's a good idea if I go and do it?"

Nel realised what he was saying and sighed in defeat, slowly nodding. "Fine, but you owe me, big time."

"Thanks Nel."

She sighed again, leaving the house to make her way over to Ichigo's. pulling up in the driveway, she got out of the car and hesitated at the door before ringing the bell. After a few moments she heard a commotion on the other side of the door before it was yanked open. Ichigo stood on the other side, face slightly flushed from rushing to the door and covered from head to toe in paint, grinning when he saw who it was.

"Hey Nel, everything ok?"

"Uh, yeah." She rubbed the back of her neck, making Ichigo frown when he noticed something was wrong.

"What is it?" He asked softly. "Grimmjow?" When she nodded, Ichigo stepped aside and let her inside, closing the door behind her before sighed and facing her. "So out with it, what is it?"

"Grimmjow, uh…" Nel paused and looked at him sadly. "He wants his stuff Ichigo." She almost flinched at the look on Ichigo's face when it dawned on him and he had to turn away so Nel didn't see the full extent. "I'm sorry, I really am trying with him."

"I know, thank you." Ichigo's voice was high pitched, slightly distorted and Nel knew he was seriously hurt and upset. "After all, I suppose this is to be expected. Grimmjow wouldn't want to live here if he didn't remember would he?" Ichigo sighed deeply, turning back to face Nel and smiled weakly. "You know where everything is, don't you?"

"Yeah." She nodded and squeezed his shoulder as she passed him to go upstairs into their bedroom. Finding a bag, she searched around for Grimmjow's things, packing as much as possible into the bag before grabbing his stuff from the bathroom. Hearing her phone beep, Nel put the bag on the bed and pulled it out, raising an eyebrow when she saw it was a text from Grimmjow and opened it.

' _Hey Nel, just one more thing. Can you get our grandmother's ring? It'd be better if you ask rather than me. ' _

Nel scoffed. "More like you're afraid Ichigo would castrate you." Shoving the phone in her pocket, Nel sighed heavily and grabbed the bag again. Heading back downstairs, she paused at the bottom when she saw Ichigo waiting with a box. "What's that?"

He looked down and bit his lip. "It's our stuff. Home movies, pictures, things, y'know… stuff that might help him remember." Hesitating slightly, he handed her the box. "Can you make him look through it, please?"

"Sure thing." Securing the bag over the shoulder, she took the box and raised an eyebrow. "Heavy, isn't it?"

Ichigo shrugged. "Whatever helps him remember. When he does I am so kicking his ass for forgetting." Nel laughed at that, before remembering the text and Ichigo saw the way her expression fell and frowned. "What now?"

"Grimmjow asked me to uh… get our grandmother's ring back…" As expected, Ichigo flinched, inhaling sharply before quickly covering his left hand. "I'm really sorry. God you have no idea how bad I feel for just asking." Nel put the box down, pulling Ichigo into her arms as his eyes filled with tears. "I can't imagine how you feel right now. I'm so sorry."

Ichigo nodded, hugging her tightly for a moment before pulling back and glancing at his hand and cleared his throat. "If he wants it back, he'll have to come and ask for it himself." Shaking his head, he looked at Nel. "Until then, I refuse to admit defeat. I won't let him forget like this."

"Ok." Nel picked up the box, hugging him quickly before Ichigo opened the front door for her. "I'll tell him what you said." At the car, she turned and looked at Ichigo sadly. "I wish things were different, I really do. If there's anything you need, don't hesitate to call me."

Ichigo offered her a small smile. "Thanks Nel, it means a lot." He waved goodbye and walked back inside, shutting the door before sliding down to the floor. Wrapping his arms around his legs, he rested his head on his knees and sighed heavily, closing his eyes as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"It can't end like this, I won't let it…"

…

Nel pulled up at the house and grabbed the bag and box, ringing the bell because her hands were full. When Grimmjow answered, she handed him the box and set the bag down. "There you go, I hope you're happy."

Grimmjow frowned and looked at the box curiously. "What's this?"

"I don't know. Ichigo said things that might make you remember. There's some movies in there is well, you should watch them." Nel ran a hand through her hair, sighing heavily. "You were right, it was better I went, not you."

"Well at least I can figure that out on my own." Grimmjow frowned, looking up at her. "And the ring?"

"I'll tell you what he told me. 'If he wants it back, he'll have to come and ask for it himself.' Good luck with that." Before he could respond, Nel left him in the hallway to go upstairs.

Grimmjow groaned and picked up the bag, taking them both upstairs. Setting the box on the bed, he eyes it warily for a moment, unsure as to open it or not. For the moment he deciding now wasn't the right time and put it in the corner, preferring to take his things out of the bag instead.

After pulling several items out, he held up a shirt and frowned at it. It was a simple shirt, white, buttoned up, casual. But something about it was bugging him, whatever it was. Setting it aside, Grimmjow eyed it warily before continuing to unpack.

"Whatever that shirt is, I'm not wearing it."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Grimmjow huffed and sat up, turning on the light and looked across his room with a frown, he couldn't sleep and he didn't know why. His gaze landed on the box sat in the corner and groaned, of course, it was Ichigo, why else would he be this restless? Sighing in defeat, Grimmjow untangled himself from the covers and picked up the box, carrying it back to the bed.

Sitting down next to it, he hesitated before opening it slowly and stuck a hand in to rummage amongst the items. Finding something soft, he frowned and pulled it out to see it was a lion plushie. He looked at it intently, holding it closer and inspecting the toy.

"…Kon?" Grimmjow asked the name aloud before snorting, he was talking to a teddy, it wasn't like it could respond. Was its name Kon? If it was, how did he know that? He pulled the lion closer so his nose almost brushed the motionless face of the teddy he now knew as Kon. "Why can't I remember anything?"

When he yet again received no answer, Grimmjow scoffed and set the plushie down, returning to stick his hand in the box. Finding something heavy, Grimmjow pulled it out to find it was a box and rose an eyebrow before slowly opening it. Seeing they were photos, Grimmjow moved to take one before his out eyes widened and he snapped it shut again, rubbing at his eyes to rid himself of the image. Why the hell would Ichigo put _that_ in there?

Grimmjow could feel himself blushing and cursed, it had to be a natural reaction, anyone would blush if they saw those kind of photos, he would never be able to look at the orange head again without thinking about it.

"What the hell did he think he was doing? Did he really think I'd want to look at that?" Grimmjow pushed the small box away and wrinkled his nose. Eyeing the box again, he tried his luck again, praying there weren't any other shocks inside. Yet another small box was pulled back and Grimmjow eyed it warily for a moment before opening it, sighing in relief when he found they were normal photos.

Pulling them out, Grimmjow frowned at them, in each one, he looked happy. He knew he wasn't one for smiling, so why in every damn photo was his grinning? Flicking through them, he paused at one with him and Ichigo. The orange head was laughing, his cheeks flushed and Grimmjow could see why, in the photo he was kissing the man's cheek. So they really were happy together? Why would he want to forget Ichigo if he was as happy as he seemed.

Putting the photos away, Grimmjow put everything back in the box and set it on the floor lying down and frowned at ceiling. They were happy together obviously, but why couldn't he remember anything? Scrubbing at his face, Grimmjow groaned before rolling over to grab his phone and looked at the time, half one in the morning, perfect.

He went to put it down, but hesitated. If there was one thing he knew, he had to speak to Ichigo. Unlocking the phone, Grimmjow sent the man a text before he could regret it and resumed staring at the ceiling.

' _Ichigo I need to talk to you, can we meet? '_

Grimmjow jumped when his phone beeped and was surprised to see it was a reply, he wasn't expecting Ichigo to still be awake.

' _Sure, meet me tomorrow at Yumi's around ten. ' _

He frowned, what the hell was 'Yumi's'? Another text came through, so he opened it, raising an eyebrow when he saw it was an address.

' _Just in case you don't remember where it is. It's café, see you then. ' _

' _See you then. ' _

Grimmjow sent his reply and set the phone on the side, turning off the light as well. He needed to sleep, he had a lot of questions which needed answers, to which only Ichigo had the answers.

…

The next day Grimmjow woke up early, too nervous to go to sleep again. With a heavy sigh he got up to get ready for the day. When he went downstairs, Nel looked at him in surprise. "Since when are you such an early riser?"

Grimmjow shrugged, sitting down next to her with a groan. "I'm going to meet Ichigo, guess I couldn't sleep." Her eyebrows rose even further at the comment and she looked at him speechlessly. "What?" Grimmjow frowned at her, Nel was never at a loss for words.

"Oh, nothing. I just thought, after yesterday, you would keep your distance."

He shrugged and frowned and the floor. "Well I have questions, only he can answer them. How long can I avoid him?" His thoughts strayed to those photos and felt his cheeks flush again. "Hey Nel?"

She looked at him, giggling when she saw he was blushing. "Yes?"

"I Ichigo the type to… y'know…" He waved his hand and trailed off, unable to voice his question.

"To what?" Nel smirked when Grimmjow gave her an exasperated look.

"Be kinda… kinky?" He jumped when she burst out laughing, glaring at her. "What?!"

She shook her head and it took her several minutes to calm down. Wiping her face free of tears, she sighed deeply and looked at Grimmjow again, suppressing a giggle. "Kinky huh? I suppose so, I mean, only when you were around. I thought when I first met him you two would never work, he seemed to shy, to innocent. But damn was I wrong, do you know how many times I've walked in on you two going at it? Don't even get me started on _where_ either."

Grimmjow choked slightly and looked at her in surprise. "Really?"

"Yup, you couldn't keep your hands to yourself." She paused and lent towards him, frowning slightly. "C'mon, you've gotta be attracted to him right? Even a teeny weeny bit."

"No!" Nel smirked, settling back but chose not to voice what she knew, Grimmjow was a bad liar, even when lying to himself. Grimmjow scowled at her before sighing and glanced at his watch and his eyes widened in surprise when he saw it was half nine. "Shit I've gotta go, where's Yumi's?"

Nel rolled her eyes and stood up. "C'mon, I'll drive."

…

Grimmjow's eyes kept darting to the clock every few moments, the minutes slowly ticking by and now, it was ten to ten. "Damn it Nel, how long?"

She shrugged and glanced at the clock. "I dunno, ten minutes I suppose, we're cutting it fine but don't worry, Ichigo will wait."

"How do you know?"

She shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Because it's Ichigo, and you're always late for dates. Nothing's changed and I bet he knows that."

"It's not a date." Grimmjow huffed, ignoring Nel's sigh and glanced out the window. "Are we there yet?"

She slapped his arm. "Don't get childish, see, it's there." She pointed at a building across the street and pulled up, Grimmjow's eyebrow rising when he took the front of the store in. there was no way in hell anyone could miss it. Bright neon lights proclaimed the place was called Yumi's and Grimmjow frowned.

"No way, I am not going in there."

Nel rolled her eyes and shoved him to get out. "Idiot, you always go there. Your exact words are 'best damn pancakes ever' so get moving, Ichigo's waiting."

Grimmjow looked at the café again to see what Nel said was indeed true, he could see Ichigo sat in one of the stalls, poking at something in front of him. "Fine, I'm going." Grimmjow muttered the words and got out.

"Good luck!" Nel called before driving off and Grimmjow sighed heavily before crossing the street and approaching the café. Going inside, the first thing to greet him was a slap around the face. He flinched and glared at the assaulter, a blonde haired man who glared back.

"Well?" He asked, hand on hip, tapping his foot impatiently. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Uh, do I know you?"

Ichigo's head snapped up when he spoke, his eyes widening when he saw Shinji stood in front of him and got up quickly. He grabbed the blonde haired man's arm before he could strike Grimmjow again. "Do you know me? Are you fucking serious?!"

"Shinji!" He huffed, turning to look at Ichigo and his expression softened. "He doesn't remember ok, leave him alone."

"Fine, but I swear to god…" He turned back to Grimmjow who was looking at them both in confusion and pointed a threatening finger in his face. "Get some sense into that brain of yours." Sighing heavily, Shinji's scowl was suddenly replaced with a bright grin. "I'll bring over your usual, it'll be a few moments!" With that, he turned and went behind the staff doors, leaving the two alone.

Ichigo scoffed before looking at Grimmjow, offering him a small smile. "Sorry about that, Shinji can be a bit exaggerative sometimes." He laughed nervously, his cheeks turning pink and Grimmjow was surprised to find it suited the man. "I, uh… c'mon, the tables over here."

Ichigo turned and walked away, Grimmjow following him to the table and sat down across from him. He could now see Ichigo had been poking at what remained of his food.

Ichigo saw he was looking and blushed harder. "Sorry, I eat when I'm nervous."

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow at that, leaning back in his seat to observe the orange head fully. "Why are you nervous?"

He thought about it for a moment, before shrugging. "I have no idea actually, but I am." He looked down, slowly wrapping his hands around his drink and Grimmjow caught sight of his rings, frowning slightly. "So, what did you want to talk about?" Ichigo asked softly, bringing Grimmjow's attention back to the present.

Grimmjow cleared his throat and lent on the table and frowned at Ichigo slightly. "Who's Kon?"

Ichigo jerked in surprise, his brown eyes widening in shock. "K-kon?" When Grimmjow nodded, he smiled softly and looked down. "You won him at a fair, on our first date." He looked up again and frowned at Grimmjow. "How did you know his name?"

Grimmjow shrugged. "I don't know, I just did. When I was looking at him, it slipped out."

"Oh." Ichigo sighed, resting his head on his hand and lent across the table. "So, what else? I'm sure you have a ton of questions. I'll do my best to answer them."

His thoughts returned to those photos and Grimmjow lent closer to make sure they weren't overheard, specifically by the nosy blonde who was watching them closely. Ichigo blushed when Grimmjow motioned for him to move closer, but did as asked.

"I found some photos."

Ichigo frowned at that. "Well yeah, I put photos in there."

"No, I mean _photos_."

Ichigo blushed violently and jerked back as Grimmjow said the word meaningfully and he looked at him with that look. He knew it very well, Grimmjow was thinking about sex. "Shit! I'm sorry!"

Grimmjow looked at him in surprise, sitting up as Shinji came over and dropped the plate in front of him, leaving before he could thank him. "Why are you apologising?"

"I didn't mean to put them in, I didn't know they were in that box." Ichigo's blush heightened and he scowled at Grimmjow when his expression didn't change. "Stop it, I know what you're thinking about."

"Oh yeah, what am I thinking about then?"

"Me, presumably naked by the look of your face." Grimmjow jerked back in surprise, damn he was good. Ichigo chuckled at his surprised expression. "I know you Grimmjow and I know that look. Damn it…" He sighed softly and slouched down. "That look tells me one thing, you're thinking about sex."

"I am not!" Grimmjow replied hotly, feeling his own cheeks flush. "This is so unfair!"

Ichigo shrugged, looking out the window unseeingly. "Tell me about it." He muttered, seemingly to himself. Sighing, Ichigo returned to looking at Grimmjow and smiled softly. "Try the pancakes, they're-"

"The best damn pancakes ever, I know." He chuckled when Ichigo jerked in surprise. "Nel told me earlier."

"Oh." They lapsed into silence and Grimmjow took the opportunity to actually try the food. Ichigo watched in amusement as Grimmjow's eyes closed in bliss and he finished the pancakes off in record time. "Good?"

Grimmjow nodded and lent back with a groan, smiling softly. "Definitely good." He opened his eyes to find Ichigo looking at him strangely and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Ichigo shrugged, a small smile playing on his lips as he twirled his straw around his drink. "Nothing, just nice to see you smiling a guess. After all, the last few times we've been together haven't exactly been good, have they?"

"No, not really." Grimmjow looked at the table, observing Ichigo's hand which was lying innocently on the top. Reaching out, he covered it with his own and looked at Ichigo who jerked in surprise, his eyes lifting to meet his. "Ichigo…"

"Yeah?" He asked quietly, leaning forward and Grimmjow copied the action.

"Idiot!" They sprang apart when someone yelled, looking up to see Shinji come running out from behind the staff doors, another man hot on his tail. "Don't slack off, we have customers waiting!"

"I'm sorry Yumi!"

Grimmjow observed the man with feathers in his hair and eyelashes, this must be the famous Yumi. He raised an eyebrow when the man turned his attention to them, his violet eyes narrowing. Walking over to them, he sat on the table with a huff and Grimmjow pulled his hand back. "So, what's wrong with you two? Usually you're the life of the party." He turned an eyed Grimmjow suspiciously. "I heard you don't remember us, is that correct?"

"Uh, yeah." He ducked as the man threw a punch at him. "Hey!"

"Yumi!" Ichigo grabbed his arm and glared at his friend. "Lay off ok, Shinji's already slapped him."

He huffed and stood up. "Good, he deserved it." Sending Grimmjow a glare, he stalked off again behind the scenes.

Ichigo sighed and looked at Grimmjow apologetically. "Sorry, it doesn't seem that anyone's happy with you right now."

"Yeah, I seem to have that effect at the moment." Ichigo laughed lightly and Grimmjow smiled, it was a nice laugh. "Hey, wanna get out of here?"

He nodded eagerly and stood to follow Grimmjow, winking at Shinji as he passed. "So, where we going?" Ichigo asked, catching up to Grimmjow's side and they continued down the street.

"I dunno…" Grimmjow looked around, grinning when he spotted a fair and grinned, grabbing Ichigo's arm to tow him over. "Let's go!"

Ichigo laughed, letting Grimmjow take him over, walking down one of the makeshift lanes, Ichigo grabbed his arm and pointed at a rollercoaster. "Want to try it?"

"Sure, why not?" They joined the que and as they sat down, Ichigo shifted closer to him and their arms brushed, making Grimmjow look at him in question. "You ok?"

Ichigo nodded, smiling nervously. "I guess, I'm not that fond of rollercoasters."

"So why'd you suggest it?"

"Because you like them." As the carts started moving, Ichigo gripped his arm and he sighed, moving to grasp Ichigo's hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"Idiot, you'll be fine."

He looked at him in surprise before smiling, curling his fingers around Grimmjow's. "I know, I've got you here so I'll be fine."

As they reached the top, Ichigo shifted closer and Grimmjow couldn't help but grin, he really was cute. He stiffened at the thought, cute? Before he could question it, they were speeding down and Ichigo was clinging to him, his head pressed against his chest. Grimmjow, reacting on instinct, wrapped an arm around the man and drew him closer. Ichigo peered up at him questioningly, but Grimmjow refused to meet the gaze.

When they got off, he stepped away from Ichigo as they started walking around the stalls. "Grimmjow?"

"Yeah?" He heard Ichigo hesitate, but his eyes landed on a stall showcasing more lion plushies and grinned, towing Ichigo over. "Wait here." Ichigo frowned, but nodded as Grimmjow went over and started the game. His eyes widened in surprise when Grimmjow won and he was handed a teddy, which he brought back to him and held out. "Here."

Ichigo hesitated before slowly taking it and looked up at Grimmjow in confusion. "Why did you do that?" He stiffened when Grimmjow's hand left the teddy and moved to cup the side of his face.

"An apology. I'm sorry about the way I've been acting around you. I know you're hurting and I'm sorry I can't make it better." Grimmjow frowned, running his thumb over Ichigo's lip. "I really am sorry I don't remember."

Ichigo smiled softly, moving to hold his hand against his cheek. "It's ok, I'm not giving up on you yet. There's still hope, right?"

"I don't know…"

He flinched and stepped back, pushing Grimmjow's hand away. Ichigo sighed and gripped the plushie before looking at Grimmjow again. "I think I'm going to go home." He turned and left, surprised when Grimmjow followed. "What is it?"

Grimmjow sighed, running a hand through his hair before shaking his head. "I don't know. Can I walk you back?"

Ichigo's eyes widened in surprise, but he conceded and nodded. "Sure, the house isn't that far away."

They walked in silence, unsure as to what to say to each other. Ichigo was confused, it was fun, being out with Grimmjow, but confusing, he said he didn't want him, but acted as though he did. What did he want from him? Grimmjow, not knowing the answer himself, was also confused. He didn't know what he wanted from Ichigo, but he just couldn't let him go.

When they reached the house, Ichigo turned and looked at Grimmjow as they reached the door, smiling softly. "Thanks for today, I really needed it. If you need me for anything else, just let me know and I'll be there." Grimmjow nodded, but didn't respond and Ichigo sighed. "Well, goodbye then."

He turned to open the door, fumbling with the keys for a moment before unlocking the door. As he went to go inside, Ichigo jumped when Grimmjow grabbed his arm and spun him around again. Coming face to face with Grimmjow, he froze up, his heart beating wildly and he couldn't form a word, instead opting for staring at Grimmjow dumfoundedly.

Grimmjow frowned at him in confusion before cupping his face and lent closer, Ichigo's eyes fluttering shut automatically. Their lips brushed together and Ichigo shivered, tilting his head up and when Grimmjow's lips met his firmly, he felt his legs give way, Grimmjow's arm going around his waist to keep him upright.

The kiss was hesitant, unsure and Ichigo knew Grimmjow didn't know what he was doing so tangled his fingers in blue hair, pulling him down to guide him. Ichigo soon found himself pressed against the wall and moaned, tugging on Grimmjow's hair. He pulled back suddenly, making Ichigo frown at the sudden withdrawal and looked up in confusion.

"Grimmjow?"

His eyes darted to Ichigo momentarily before looking away again and he stepped back, running a hand through his hair. "I- I need to go." Ichigo watched in surprise as he practically ran away and let out a shaky breath, leaning against the wall to keep himself standing.

Ichigo made his way inside slowly, shutting the door before looking down at the plushie in his hands. He smiled and set it on the table, humming to himself. Grimmjow may be hesitant, unsure and hell, maybe even afraid, but there was a part of him that still wanted him and that alone, made Ichigo happy. He was determined to make Grimmjow remember, or at the very least love him again and the kiss proved it, Grimmjow wasn't ready to let go just yet.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Ichigo pulled up outside the Jaeggerjaques family home and stopped the car with a sigh before getting out. Walking to the door, he rang the bell before waiting for it to be answered. For the past few weeks, he had been seeing Grimmjow on and off every few days, things between them running relatively smooth all things considered.

Ichigo sighed and shook his head, Grimmjow had yet to ask him what had happened to him, how he ended up in the hospital. He was surprised the man hadn't asked yet, he was sure it would be one of his first questions, yet he never asked. Ichigo was just dreading the day he did though, how could he explain what had happened?

He was pulled from his thoughts when the door opened and looked up to see it was Nel and smiled as she grinned at him and pulled him into a crushing hug. "Ichigo! What are you doing here?"

Stepping out of her arms, the orange head rolled his eyes. "Grimmjow called last night, said he needed to talk to me again." Seeing Nel's face fall slightly, he frowned. "What is it?"

She hesitated, glancing back into the house before stepping outside and pulling the door shut. "It's just… Grimmjow's acting strange, y'know, more than usual at the moment." She murmured the words quietly and Ichigo's frown deepened.

"So? Do you know why?" When Nel shook her head, he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Well I guess the only way to find out is to talk to him I guess. Where is he?"

"Upstairs in his room." Opening the door again, she let Ichigo in. "Good luck."

"Thanks I guess." Ichigo shook off her strange behaviour before heading upstairs. _Grimmjow must really be acting strange for Nel to be like that. I wonder what's wrong? _Stopping outside Grimmjow's doo, Ichigo hesitated for a moment before knocking. "Grimmjow? It's Ichigo, I hope you're decent 'cuz I'm coming in." Opening the door, Ichigo found the man sat on the bed and sighed in relief when he looked up at smiled at him. "Hey."

"Hey." Grimmjow beckoned him closer so Ichigo closed the door and sat down next to him.

"So what's up? Nel says your acting strange?" He frowned when Grimmjow shrugged and looked away. Seeing his hand, Ichigo covered it with his own and gave it a light squeeze. "Grimmjow? Whatever it is, you know you can tell me."

"Can I?" He murmured the words, meeting Ichigo's eyes. "I don't know if you wanna know this."

Ichigo frowned before shaking his head. "Whatever it is, just tell me. Maybe I can help?" Grimmjow snorted and turned away again, pulling his hand from under Ichigo's to cover his face with a groan. "Please tell me, do you remember something?" When Grimmjow nodded, Ichigo's eyes widened in surprise. "Well isn't that good? What is it?"

"I… It's a woman, I don't know who though." Ichigo frowned when Grimmjow lifted his head to meet his eyes again. "I think I was dating her?"

Ichigo's frown deepened and he slowly shook his head again. "I don't know, I mean, you've never mentioned an ex-girlfriend to me. We've been together six years, so even if you did, that was a long time ago."

"That's the thing, the memories, or whatever they are, they don't feel old." Grimmjow sighed and ran his finger down Ichigo's jaw to grasp his chin. "They feel recent, I mean, I saw the date in one of them, it was five months ago."

His eyes widened and Ichigo jerked his head free of Grimmjow's grasp. "W-what?"

"I think… I might've been cheating on you Ichigo…" He caught Ichigo's hand when those brown eyes filled with tears and squeezed it softly. "Hey, whoever she is, I don't remember her ok? She doesn't mean anything anymore."

"And me? What do I mean?" Ichigo pulled away and rubbed at his face. "Why are you remembering her and not me? Is this the reason you don't remember me?" Looking at Grimmjow again, he managed a weak smile. "Do you even care about me now?"

Grimmjow frowned in thought before shrugging. "I don't know, I mean yeah, I care about you. But I don't know how much, or if it's romantic or what. This woman, whoever she is, I need to find her. If she can tell me something, I need to know."

"Then go find her, don't let me stop you." Ichigo stood up to leave, turning to look at Grimmjow. "If you find out you were cheating on me, I want to know." He sighed and hesitated. "What do you remember about her?"

"Not much, just… dates I guess. I mean, we were having dinner in one, it seemed kinda romantic?" Grimmjow stopped and shook his head. "I don't know, it could be anything couldn't it?"

"I guess, we shouldn't just assume the worst." Ichigo watched apprehensively as Grimmjow stood up. "So, where are you going to start?"

"No idea, my phone I guess. Maybe I have her number?" moving towards Ichigo, he cupped his cheeks and smiled softly. "Don't worry, me cheating is only one possibility of many."

He nodded and sighed, grabbing Grimmjow's wrists to hold his hands in place. "I know, it's just hard to think about it. I don't want to think you were doing that behind my back. That you didn't love me as much as you said you did." Ichigo's eyes slid shut when Grimmjow bent down and kissed him firmly, frowning in confusion when he pulled away. "What was that for?"

"I loved you, trust me, I know that much." He frowned when Ichigo looked away and pulled out of his hold. "What?"

"Just that you _loved _me?" Ichigo smiled bitterly and shook his head before sighing. "It doesn't matter, I should go anyway." He turned to leave, pausing at the door. "If you find out anything about that woman, can you let me know?"

"Sure."

Ichigo smiled sadly before turning back to the door. "Thanks." Murmuring the word, he left and shut the door with a soft click, banging his head on it with a thump. "Damn it."

"Ichigo?" He opened his eyes when he heard Nel calling him and sighed before going downstairs to find her waiting at the bottom. "So what happened?"

He snorted and rubbed his arm, looking at her with a small frown. "He remembers a woman, doesn't know who she is but he thinks he was cheating on me with her."

Nel's eyes widened in surprise before she slowly shook her head, letting out a disbelieving laugh. "he wouldn't, there's no way he would do that to you, he loved you." When Ichigo flinched, she frowned. "What?"

"Everyone keeps saying _he loved you_. Doesn't he anymore, everyone says it in past tense. Do you really think he doesn't feel anything towards me anymore?" Ichigo bit his bottom lip and shook his head. "I need to go home and think, maybe I can find something about this woman in his stuff."

"Maybe, I'll have a look too." Nel hugged him briefly before letting Ichigo leave. "Whoever she is Ichigo, I hope it wasn't like that, for your sake…" She frowned before going upstairs to find Grimmjow sat on his bed again and stood in front of him with a glare. "Well, what the hell did you say to him?"

Grimmjow sighed exasperatedly. "Nell…"

"Do you really think Ichigo needed to know that?" She cut him off. "How do you think he feels now? Not only don't you remember him, but the thought that you were cheating on him too, could you be more stupid?"

"He needed to know! Besides, it might not have been like that, she could've been anyone." Grimmjow sighed and covered his face with his hands. "But, there's something going on. Damn it why can't I remember?"

Nel sighed and sat down next to him, patting his arm comfortingly. "So, what now?"

"No idea, find out who she is I guess, what else is there?" He paused and looked at Nel. "I don't want it to be that though. I know it will hurt Ichigo a lot if I was cheating on him so I hope I wasn't."

"Of course you weren't stupid, you loved him." Nel stopped at that, remembering what Ichigo said. "Do you still love him?"

Grimmjow sighed and thought about it for a moment. "I don't know…"

"Have you two, you know… done anything?" Grimmjow raised an eyebrow at her and she blushed. "What? I'm just asking."

He snorted at that. "No not really, we've kissed, but that's it."

"And…"

"And what?"

Nel rolled her eyes, Grimmjow could be so dense sometimes. "What do you think dumbass, is there something there?"

Again, he thought about it for a moment before answering slowly. "I don't know, I guess it's nice?" He snorted when Nel smacked his arm. "Ok fine, he's a good kisser, maybe a bit more than nice." He flinched when Nel squealed.

"Then what are you doing sitting here?! Go tell him already!" She dragged him to his feet, pulling him downstairs before he could protest.

"Nel calm down." Pulling his arm free, Grimmjow raised an eyebrow at her overexcited attitude. "Maybe I'm not ready for that. He knows me, everything about me near enough and I know nothing about him. I can't, not yet, I need to know more."

She sighed and looked at him. "You want to know who that woman is, don't you?"

"Among other things yes. What if I did cheat on him? Do you think he'll want to be with me then?" He paused and shook his head. "Or what if we got back together, and she reappeared, then what? I need to know who she is Nel."

She nodded and smiled. "Ok, I'll help you."

"Thanks Nel." Grimmjow smiled back before going to open the door. "Let's go out for a bit. I need to clear my head." She nodded and he opened the door, leading her outside. "Let's go then."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Two weeks had passed since Ichigo had last seen Grimmjow and he was getting more and more worried with each day. He had tried calling him a few times, but when they didn't go through and it became obvious Grimmjow was avoiding him so stopped trying.

After his revelation about his mystery woman, Ichigo had been trying to find out who she was and to no avail, he had nothing. Ichigo had checked everything he could think of, Grimmjow's laptop, work phone, his office, anything but couldn't find anything. Whoever she was, he didn't want Ichigo to find out who she was by the looks of things and that was more worrying than anything. It made the possibility of Grimmjow cheating more realistic than anything else he could think of.

To take his mind off everything, he spent the day working on his latest project, he was getting behind because he was so absorbed in his personal problems, his work was suffering. After spending most of the day working, he paused when the doorbell rang, he wasn't expecting visitors. Finishing the stroke, Ichigo set his brush down and went to answer the door.

When he opened it he was surprised to find it was Nel. "Oh, hey Nel, what is it?"

"Mind if I come in?" Ichigo stepped back to let her in before shutting the door and she sighed heavily, turning to look at him. "How've you been?"

"Ok I guess." Ichigo shrugged, walking into the kitchen to clean up and Nel followed. "How about you? And uh, Grimmjow?"

"I'm fine and Grimmjow's ok I guess." She waited a moment until Ichigo was finished and sat down across from her at the table. "We haven't found that woman yet. Whoever she is, Grimmjow was sure as hell determined no-one would find out about her."

"Yeah, same here. Whoever she is we probably won't know until she tries to contact Grimmjow." Ichigo sighed, shaking his head before frowning at the table. "He won't talk to me."

"Yeah, I noticed." She looked at Ichigo and sighed. "Don't worry Ichigo, he just wants to keep his distance whilst this is sorted out. Grimmjow doesn't think getting together with you will do anything but cause more problems."

"I don't care; it would be nice to at least hear from him." Ichigo muttered stubbornly, folding his arms with a huff. "I just… miss him." Looking at Nel, his expression softened. "I'm lonely."

"I'll talk to him." Nel promised, standing up. "But I have to go, I only stopped by for a quick hello."

"Ok." Ichigo followed her to the front door again, leaning against it and sighed. "So, when will I next see you?"

"Soon, I promise." Nel smiled and hugged him quickly before leaving.

Ichigo sighed again and went back inside, his good mood from earlier thoroughly ruined and he had no desire to go back and finish his project. Instead he grabbed a blanket and curled up on the sofa, turning the TV on to watch some crappy rerun to try and take his mind of everything.

…

When Nel got home and went inside, she found Grimmjow sat with her laptop, staring intently at the screen with a small frown. "Find anything?" She asked and he shook his head, his eyes never leaving the screen.

"No."

"So what you looking at?" She walked over and peered over his shoulder, raising an eyebrow when he slammed the lid shut before she got a look at the screen. "Ok?" Noting how he was carefully averting his gaze from her, she sighed and sat down next to him. "I went to see Ichigo on my way back." She commented and as predicted, Grimmjow stiffened. "He's confused as to why you're ignoring him."

"Did you tell him why?"

"Yeah, it still doesn't mean he isn't hurt." Nel sighed and shook her head. "He said he's lonely. He misses you Grimmjow." Her brother stiffened and his jaw clenched. "Please go talk to him."

"And say what?"

"I don't know, something, anything…" She paused before murmuring softly. "You told me two weeks ago that you still feel something for Ichigo. Go tell him."

Grimmjow sat silent for a few minutes, contemplating what Nel had said before groaning and standing up. "Fine, I'm going. But this is not going to end well."

"You don't know that."

"Except I do." With a heavy sigh he took her keys and left for Ichigo's. When he got there he sat in the car for about ten minutes, working up the courage to go to Ichigo. Finally deciding to get it over with, he got out of the car and walked to the door, ringing the bell. When no-one answered he frowned, if Ichigo was in half an hour ago, where was he now?

Twisting the handle, he was surprised when it open and cautiously stepped inside. Looking around the unfamiliar house, he felt something pull in his mind but ignored it, walking into the main room where he saw the TV was on. Hearing movement from the couch and a quiet sigh, he crept closer to see Ichigo was curled up on it under a blanket, fast asleep.

His chest rose and fell gently and Grimmjow found himself drawn to the man's peaceful face, smoothed free of any emotion. Suddenly he frowned and kicked at the blankets to make them fall to the floor and exposed his flat stomach as his top had ridden up. Grimmjow felt his cheeks flush slightly as his stomach tightened, moving closer to Ichigo and knelt over him.

Ichigo mumbled something unintelligible and his head fell to the side. Grimmjow carefully slipped his hand under Ichigo's cheek, turning his head back and ran his thumb over his lip. The man frowned, his eyes opening slightly and he looked at Grimmjow in confusion. "Grimm?" He asked quietly, moving to grasp the hand against his face. "What're you doing?"

"I- I have no idea." Ichigo sighed, his eyes closing briefly before opening again and he smiled softly.

"I've missed you." Grimmjow's heart jolted slightly, Ichigo hadn't realised who he was. He thought he was the old Grimmjow, not who he was now. "Stay a bit longer." Wrapping his arms around the older man, Ichigo pulled him down onto the sofa and curled up against him. "Mmm, that's better."

Grimmjow exhaled slowly, his body relaxing after a moment and he wrapped an arm around the half asleep man, leaning over him to grab the blanket and drape it over them both. He looked up at the ceiling as Ichigo fell asleep again and sighed, the sound of the TV and Ichigo's breathing calming him slightly. When he woke up, Ichigo was going to freak out for sure. But in that moment, Grimmjow's sleepless nights were finally catching up to him and he soon fell asleep as well.

Ichigo woke up first and he sat up slowly, blinking to clear his vision and his eyes widened in surprise when he saw Grimmjow asleep underneath him. Clutching the man's shirt, he had to take several breaths to calm himself down. When he calm his raging heart down, Ichigo opened his eyes again and gently touched Grimmjow's cheek with a shaking hand. He frowned when he noticed the dark shadows under the man's eyes and he hadn't shaved in a few days, his chin rough to touch.

"Oh Grimmjow." Ichigo sighed, quickly lying down again and pressed his head to the man's chest. "You are too damn confusing. One moment you say you don't want me and the next, your sleeping with me. What do you want?"

He jumped when fingers threaded in his hair and Grimmjow sighed deeply. "I wish I could tell you, but I don't know myself." Grimmjow replied, looking at the ceiling again. "I came over to talk to you but you were asleep. I woke you up by accident." He hesitated and sighed again. "You thought I was the old me."

Ichigo stiffened, lifting himself up to find Grimmjow refused to meet his eyes. "I'm sorry, I wasn't awake, I wasn't thinking." He paused, his fingers clutching at Grimmjow's shirt again and screwed his eyes shut to stop himself crying. "I need you so much and it doesn't stop hurting. I just wanted to believe you were who you used to be, if only for a moment."

"Ichigo…"

"J-just let me finish." Grimmjow fell silent and Ichigo calmed himself before continuing. "That woman, whoever she is, can we just forget her?" Lifting his eyes, he met Grimmjow's to see confusing clear in his blue eyes. "Even if you did cheat I just want to forget. Please stay with me a bit longer."

Grimmjow shook his head, sitting up to pull Ichigo into his arms with a sigh. Feeling his slim body tremble, he held him tighter. "I didn't cheat." He murmured into his orange hair. "I swear to you Ichigo I didn't cheat because I loved you so much, I could never have done that."

Ichigo's trembles slowed to a stop and he looked up hesitantly before smiling warmly, making Grimmjow's heart beat faster. "Thank you." Leaning forward, he kissed Grimmjow softly before kicking the blankets off them both and stood up to stretch. "I needed to hear that."

He jumped when Grimmjow stood up suddenly and spun him around. Their eyes locked and Ichigo froze, staring dumfoundedly at Grimmjow who frowned back. "Do you still need me?"

He hesitated before nodding slowly, his eyes lowering. "Yes." He whispered brokenly, closing his eyes again. "Yes I still need you and I won't ever stop needing you."

"Ah fuck…" Grimmjow muttered, cupping Ichigo's face to turn him towards him and smiled softly. "How am I supposed to say no to that?" Ichigo frowned, but never got to ask what Grimmjow meant as the man bent down and kissed him firmly.

Ichigo opened his mouth when questioned and moaned softly, pressing closer to Grimmjow's body as things got heated. Grimmjow's hands grabbed the hem of his shirt, yanking it up and Ichigo was quick to throw it off, their lips parting for only a moment before reconnecting. Grimmjow pulled back suddenly and Ichigo frowned in confusion.

"What's wrong?" He reached out to touch Grimmjow, surprised when his hands were pushed away before his eyes widened in realisation. "I-I'm so sorry." Backing away, Ichigo grabbed his discarded shirt before bolting from the room. Stumbling upstairs, he made it to the bedroom and shut the door, firmly planting his back against it before sliding down to the floor.

Burying his head in his arms, Ichigo started crying uncontrollably as his already broken heart shattered completely. He'd managed to convince himself within a few short minutes Grimmjow still loved him and when faced with the truth, it was unbearable. He jumped when Grimmjow knocked on the door, quickly rubbing his face dry and stood up, taking a deep breath before opening the door.

Grimmjow stepped towards him but Ichigo shook his head, taking a step back. "Please, just go."

"And if I don't?" He asked, still advancing on the shaking man who was now trapped against the wall. "Why'd you run?"

"You pushed me away." Ichigo murmured back, pressing himself closer to the wall as Grimmjow trapped him against it. "You don't want me anymore."

"If I didn't want you, why would I kiss you? Why would I bother coming here?" He asked, leaner closer still to the trembling man. "Why would I come up here now instead of leaving?" He was close enough now that their noses were brushing, their lips a few mere millimetres apart. "Damn it Ichigo stop acting like this, it isn't you."

"You don't know me anymore."

"You're right I don't, but give me the chance to again."

Ichigo's eyes snapped up to meet his and looked at him in confusion. "W-what?"

Grimmjow frowned, trailing a finger along his jaw before tangling his fingers in bright orange locks. "Let me get to know you, stop pushing me away." When Ichigo tilted his head up, Grimmjow kissed him quickly. "Show me why I fell in love with you."

"Ok." Ichigo nodded, smiling against his lips. "Let's give this a try."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

_*3 Weeks Later*_

Ichigo paused as he heard a knock at the door and grinned, grabbing his wallet before hurrying down the stairs to open the door. "Hey, come in. Give me a minute and we can go." He kissed Grimmjow's cheek before going back inside, leaving the door open for him to follow inside. "I've just gotta find my… ah, keys." Grabbing them from the side, he pocketed them quickly and turned to Grimmjow. "Ok, we can go."

"Alright." He held out a hand and Ichigo took it in his own as they left. "So we're not going anywhere fancy."

"Ok?" Ichigo looked at him questioningly. "Where are we going?"

"Wait and see." Grimmjow smirked when Ichigo rolled his eyes, he had found out one thing about Ichigo, he liked mystery. "I promise you'll like it."

"Oh yeah? We'll just have to find out wont we." Ichigo got into his car and waited patiently as Grimmjow drove them into town. "Ok I give up, tell me."

"Nope."

"Please…" He reached out to place a hand on Grimmjow's thigh and leaned closer. "C'mon don't hold out on me."

"Ichigo I'm trying to drive." Grimmjow warned and he huffed, removing the hand and settled back in his seat. Since Grimmjow had agreed to try things again, he was adamant they take it slow, much to Ichigo's disappointment. "Don't get annoyed, we'll be there in a minute."

Parking the car, he led Ichigo on the main street and they stopped outside Yumi's, the orange head turning to look at him with a raised eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yup, c'mon."

Leading him inside, Ichigo's eyes widened as he took in the dimmed surrounding, lit by a soft flickering glow emanating from a table in the centre of the room. Grimmjow nudged his back and Ichigo moved to sit in one of the chairs and he sat next across from him. "So like I said, not fancy."

Ichigo opened his mouth to respond, pausing when the kitchen door opened to see Shinji come out with a bottle of champagne and a couple of glasses. He set them on the table and winked at Ichigo before disappearing again. He smiled as Grimmjow poured them both a glass and took one offered to him. "It may not be fancy, but it does the job just fine."

"That's what I was hoping for."

"So what's this in aid of?" Ichigo asked, setting the glass down and leant across the table. "This is uncharacteristic of you."

"Is it?" Grimmjow replied, raising an eyebrow. "So I wasn't the romantic type?"

"Well, you could be but generally no." Ichigo snorted before smiling wryly. "You were more of a… physical person." He looked down quickly to hide his blush, trying to change the track of conversation, but it was too late and Grimmjow had latched on.

"It's not hard to see why." He chuckled when Ichigo looked at him in confusion. "I know when I woke up I said to you I wasn't gay. But, now I've actually spent time with you I can see I was wrong." Reaching across the table, he grasped the now blushing man's hand. "I've started remembering things."

Ichigo's eyes widened and he leaned forward eagerly. "Really, what?"

"You mostly." Grimmjow shrugged, running his thumb over Ichigo's knuckles and looked down at their hands. "Just flashes, snapshots I guess, nothing big I don't think."

"That's great!" He grinned widely and grasped Grimmjow's hand tightly. "See, you'll get your memories back, I know it." He pulled back when Shinji brought in their food, scoffing when he saw it was pancakes. "Well I suppose this is more like you." He picked up his fork to start eating, looking at Grimmjow questioningly when he didn't move to follow. "Something wrong?"

"No, just wondering if you wanted to have sex later?"

Ichigo choked on his mouthful, his fork clattering onto his plate and he looked at Grimmjow with wide eyes. "You don't ask me!"

"Why not?"

"You just… you know!" Ichigo waved his hands, his face getting redder with each word. "It just happens ok, you don't have to ask me."

"So… will you?" Ichigo blushed heavier, biting his bottom lip before nodding shyly. "Great, I get to see that face of yours in action."

Ichigo swatted his hand away and quickly started eating again to take his mind of his growing problem. "I need to ask you something."

"Go ahead."

He sighed and set the fork down, looking at Grimmjow seriously. "Why have you never asked what happened to you?"

Grimmjow paused, thinking for a moment before replying. "Well I know I was shot. But I didn't want to drag it up with you, seeing as we weren't on good terms. Since we've only just started again, I didn't think it was the best time to bring it up."

"Do you want to know?" When Grimmjow nodded, he sighed and looked down. "I'll tell you later ok, now isn't the time."

"So tell me, do I score any points tonight?" He asked, steering the conversation away and looked at Ichigo questioningly. "Surely I'm almost forgiven aren't I?"

"Ha, only when you remember will you be forgiven." Ichigo joked, waving his fork at the man. "But yes, this does win you some points. After all, I did promise sex later so doesn't that say I'm in a forgiving mood?"

"Ok you win. I'm lucky to have married such a wonderful guy." Grimmjow smirked when Ichigo snorted. "If I started wearing my ring again, would you be ok with it?"

The orange head looked at him stunned for a minute before grinning widely and nodding. "Yeah, I'd be fine with that."

"Aww! How sweet!" They both jumped as their privacy was interrupted and Ichigo turned to glare at Shinji who was looking at them both with a grin. "I knew you two could figure it out!"

"Shinji, get out of it!" Ichigo yelled, throwing his plate at the man who nimbly caught it and huffed.

"Now now, don't take it out on the china. You know Yumichika would be pissed if this broke and I'm the one who has to deal with it." The blonde admonished, waggling a finger at the man. "Are you two almost done? I'm tired and I can't lock up until you leave!"

Ichigo snorted, looking at Grimmjow who shrugged and stood up. "Yeah we'll leave, thanks Shinji." Holding out a hand for Ichigo to take, the two left for his car.

The drive back to the house was silent and Ichigo shifted nervously in his seat. He was telling the truth earlier, Grimmjow never asked for sex because he knew it made Ichigo jittery when it was planned. Would he still enjoy it? Would he want to again? Not to mention he had to explain to the man how he got shot. That was on a whole other level of nerves Ichigo was yet to face.

He jumped when Grimmjow touched his arm and looked at him to see his was frowning. "Everything ok?"

Ichigo nodded and exhaled slowly, looking out the window to see they were back at his house and swallowed nervously. "Yeah, I'm fine." Leaning forward, he kissed Grimmjow firmly, wrapping an arm around his neck to pull him closer. "Come on." Leaving the car, he went to open the door, smiling when Grimmjow's arms were around his waist and he was pulled back against his firm chest. "Let's get inside first."

"Ok." Grimmjow let him go and Ichigo grabbed his hand, pulling him inside before shutting the door and leant against it, looking at him suggestively. "You ok with this?"

"Shut up Grimmjow, of course I am." Ichigo scoffed, grabbing his hand again and dragged the man upstairs to their bedroom. "Question is, are you?" He asked when they went in, looking at him questioningly.

"Yeah, I am." Ichigo smiled and moved closer to him, running his hands down Grimmjow chest to grab the hem of his shirt. "Just, slowly ok?"

"Slow, got it." He smiled reassuringly, tugging the shirt up to get Grimmjow to remove it before he took off his own. Ichigo sat on the bed, beckoning Grimmjow over who sat next to him. "Relax, it'll be good I promise." Leaning over the man, Ichigo kissed him slowly and rubbed his shoulders soothingly to relax Grimmjow. After a moment he pulled back and covered his mouth as he started laughing.

"What is it?" Grimmjow asked worriedly, sitting up with a frown.

Ichigo shook his head, biting his lip before moving to sit next to his confused husband. "Nothing, this is just so weird." He chuckled, leaning on his knees and looked at Grimmjow in amusement. "It doesn't feel natural, I'm sorry but it doesn't. When we have sex again, I want it to feel natural, ok?"

Grimmjow blew out a breath and fell back on the bed before smiling. "Yeah, I know what you mean." Ichigo settled next to him and Grimmjow turned his head to look at the man, reaching out to touch his face. "So maybe not tonight."

"No, not tonight." Ichigo caught the hand, curling his fingers around Grimmjow's and sighed. "So I guess I should tell you about what really happened that night huh?" Sitting up he sighed again, keeping a firm grip on Grimmjow's hand. "It wasn't a uh, accident. Well it wasn't you who he was aiming at… It was me."

Grimmjow's eyes widened and he looked at Ichigo stunned, unable to find anything to say. Ichigo shifted uncomfortably, looking down and gripped his hand tighter. Eventually, he cleared his throat. "He? Why- Why did he want to shoot you?"

"His name's Shiro, he's my ex." Ichigo paused, fisting the blankets with his spare hand and stared at the sheets. "I left him for you and he didn't take it well. I guess he snapped because he just burst in with a gun, yelled all sorts of shit and he just aimed at me and fired." He snapped back to reality suddenly with a shuddered gasp and looked at Grimmjow with a soft smile. "You pushed me out the way, got hit in the head. I thought you were dead." Shaking his head, Ichigo let go of Grimmjow's hand to wipe his face as tears fell down his cheeks. "All that time in the hospital, I can't count how many times I wished I was hit and not you. You didn't deserve this and I'm so-"

"Stop, just stop." Grimmjow covered his mouth, cutting off his apologies. "Don't say you're sorry because if you had been shot, I don't think I would've been able to cope with you losing your memories. I wouldn't have been able to deal with this." When Ichigo nodded, he removed his hands. "So this Shiro, what happened to him?"

"Arrested, there's no chance in hell he will get out." He replied firmly, smiling grimly. "He deserves every second of it for what he did."

"Ok, so this proves one thing." Ichigo frowned, looking at Grimmjow in confusion and he rolled his eyes. "Obviously I was in love with you, why else would I take the bullet like that? So if I loved you that much, how would I be cheating on you?"

Ichigo's eyes widened before he grinned and hugged Grimmjow tightly. "You're right, you wouldn't do that. Thank god, whoever she is I don't care now."

Grimmjow pulled Ichigo down onto his lap, holding him tightly and sighed. "I'll find out who she is. I think I've almost found out how to contact her. Just a few more days."

The orange head pulled back and looked at him with a warm smile. "I love you." Murmuring the words, Ichigo lent forward and kissed him, nuzzling his head to his neck. "I love you so much Grimmjow."

"I love you too." Grimmjow replied quietly, tightening his grip on Ichigo's body. "I really do."

"Really?" Ichigo asked, pulling back to look at him searchingly. "You're not just saying that to make me feel better are you?"

"No, I'm not." He said firmly and in that moment as they looked at each other, something clicked. Ichigo smiled leaning closer to brush their lips together, his fingers deftly undoing Grimmjow's belt as he rocked his hips into the man's below him.

"Now it feels right." Ichigo whispered against Grimmjow's lips before standing up to remove the rest of his clothing and looked at him questioningly. Getting the hint, he followed Ichigo's lead and pulled off his remaining clothing before the orange head joined him on the bed again. "What do you think?"

Grimmjow smiled, moving Ichigo onto his back and leaned over him. "Yeah, it's feels right now." Looking up, he opened the drawer and pulled out the bottle of lube stashed in there, frowning when Ichigo grabbed it from him suddenly. "What?"

"You knew where this was?" Ichigo asked, his eyes flickering to meet his and he grinned. "You didn't even hesitate."

He snorted at that, taking the bottle back. "Well I told you, I've started remembering things." He kissed Ichigo before pulling back to look over the man's body and smirked. "And I have to say, even memories don't compare to the real thing, damn Ichigo you are fucking sexy."

Ichigo blushed at that, smacking his arm half-heartedly. "Shut up Grimm and get on with it." His eyes fluttered shut as Grimmjow's lips brushed his before travelling down his chest and Ichigo gasped when he bit him lightly. "Shit, d-don't fucking tease me!"

"But that's all part of the fun." Grimmjow sat up, opening the bottle of lube to squeeze some onto his hand before looking at Ichigo questioningly. "Ready?" Ichigo nodded, exhaling slowly when Grimmjow lifted his leg over his arm.

"Just hurry up, I'm not exactly known for my patience." His head hit the pillow as one of Grimmjow's fingers entered him, a soft moan falling from his lips.

"Wow, you're receptive aren't you?" Grimmjow asked, grinning when Ichigo's eyes opened slightly so he could glare at him. "Don't worry, I'll give you what you want." He added another finger and instinctively searched for the spot which would have Ichigo seeing star, smirking when the man choked on a moan, grabbing his arm firmly.

"Fuck! That's it, right there…" Ichigo came undone as Grimmjow continued abusing his prostate, digging his fingers into his arm and tossed his head restlessly. "God dammit fuck me already!"

"Well, since you asked so nicely." Pulling his fingers out, Grimmjow quickly covered himself, shocked when Ichigo sat up suddenly and pushed him back on the bed. "Ichigo?"

"Shh, let me take over." He whispered soothingly, sliding onto Grimmjow's lap and grinned at the man. "Trust me, you'll like it." He kissed Grimmjow before he could reply, lowering himself onto the man's erection with a soft groan.

Grimmjow squeezed his eyes shut, his head hitting the pillow as Ichigo took him fully. "Shit Ichigo…"

Ichigo smiled at that, leaning down to kiss Grimmjow, rocking his hips to accommodate for his size. "Move, its fine." He lifted himself up, sliding back down Grimmjow's member with practiced ease, starting up a pace. "Damn that's good." Grimmjow cracked his eyes open to see Ichigo biting his lip, his cheeks flushed pink as he rode him, soft moans falling from his lips. Brown eyes slid open to meet his and he smiled. "What?"

Grimmjow sat up, pushing Ichigo onto his back and leaned over him. "You are so fucking amazing."

He grinned at that, kissing Grimmjow again before lifting his hips. "Then shut up and move." Lifting his leg as Grimmjow's hand ran down his thigh, Ichigo wrapped his arms around the man's neck, tangling his fingers in damp blue hair. "L-like that."

"Here?" Grimmjow asked, hitting his prostate and smirked when the man moaned, tightening his hold.

"Yes!" Digging his fingers into Grimmjow's back, Ichigo's head fell to the side as he kissed down his neck. "T-that's good, right there. Shit that's good…" He grabbed Grimmjow's hand, guiding it down his stomach to reach his aching member. "Touch me."

Grimmjow complied, wrapping a hand around Ichigo's erection, pumping it in time with his thrusting. Ichigo arched upwards, pressing their bodies closer and pressed his head to Grimmjow's shoulder to muffle his moans.

"Grimm! I'm gunna-"

Ichigo managed to get out before falling over the edge, spilling himself over Grimmjow's hand as the older male followed him into oblivion. "Fuck Ichigo…"

When Ichigo came down from his high and regained some self-awareness, he grinned and kissed Grimmjow quickly. "You gotta loosen up, I can't breathe properly." He complied, loosening his grip on Ichigo's frame to allow the orange head to shift into a more comfortable position. "Damn, that was good."

"Good?"

He laughed, leaning up to look at Grimmjow amusedly. "Ok, way better than good, you know what I mean."

"Mmm."

Ichigo frowned, his stomach tightening in worry and he sat up. "You regret this?"

"What? No of course not." Grimmjow pulled him down, firmly wrapping his arms around the man. "It's just…"

"What?"

"Is it different?"

Ichigo frowned again, looking at Grimmjow in confusion. "What, the sex?" When he nodded, Ichigo laughed and kissed him reassuringly. "Not really, don't worry it was as good as ever." He blushed, looking down shyly. "Actually, it kinda felt like our first time all over again."

"Yeah? What was that like?"

"Not exactly the best, I was so nervous I may have uh, accidently kneed you in the chin." Ichigo's blush intensified when Grimmjow snorted. "Shut up! I wasn't expecting it to feel that good when you were prepping me and it was a reflex!"

"Yeah ok, thanks for not doing that I guess." Ichigo scowled, shoving him gently.

"Shut up idiot." He muttered, settling back in his arms with a yawn. "So you staying or what?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"No, but I was trying to be polite. Get up and I will murder you, I am too damn comfy to move." Ichigo yawned again before snuggling closer to Grimmjow and closed his eyes. "Will you be here in the morning?" He asked sleepily and Grimmjow scoffed.

"Of course I will."

"Mmm, good…" Ichigo said quietly before going quiet and after a moment, Grimmjow deemed him asleep as his breathing evened out and deepened.

Running a hand through orange locks, he sighed and reached over Ichigo to turn the light off before settling next to him and continued stroking his hair whilst staring at the ceiling with a frown. "Don't worry Ichigo, I won't leave again, I promise."


End file.
